Creature of the Dark
by Iskeirka
Summary: When Elivaera, bored to death of life as the Listener of the Black Hand recieves a mysterious note summoning her to a secret meeting in the Garden of Dareloth, she isn't about to refuse the only ticket out of the boring monotony her life has become.
1. Chapter 1: The Garden of Dareloth

**A/N: Written because a) I got bored and b) there aren't enough Thieves Guild stories out there for my liking. Every other guild seems to have had the main quest rehashed in writing about a million times, so why not this one?**

_Chapter One: The Garden of Dareloth_

-*-

Oooh, my _head! _What on Nirn had I been doing to get such a thrice-damned _headache? _It felt like there were war drums pounding in my head, sending any vaguely intelligent thought that came into my head fleeing out the window. By Sithis, if those pair of Khajiits next door didn't stop their petty arguing in the cell next door _very soon, _there would be a fireball headed their way.

Or there would be, if the manacles grating against my wrists didn't have a Silence spell woven into the metal. Maybe I could send my Ancestor Guardian after them instead; that wasn't technically magic, so it still might work.

"If you say that _one more time, _I _swear _I'll rip the ears from your head!"

"I'd like to see you try, mangy housecat!"

I sighed, tempted to bang my head against the wall in frustration, trying my best to ignore the flurry of slurs and insults next to me. Even if I couldn't understand precisely what they meant, I knew that they weren't pleasant.

I couldn't even remember what I was in here for, and I just hoped it wasn't for long, because I had a guild to run, even if all it involved was going to a statue and listening to what it had to say, and then passing the information on. Sometimes I wished for a more productive career, but the pay was good and the job easy. Who was I to complain? The only trouble was the travel, not that I minded the road itself. More the city I had to visit once a week. Bravil was one of the most dank, rotted, vile places I had ever visited, and it practically served as my second home.

Why, oh why, did Ungolim have to die? Why was I such an idiot as to not realise Bellamont was switching the dead drops? Why didn't Arquen get named Listener? She deserved it, the miserable rat of an Altmer. Let her have her promotion; I would have much preferred seeking out those that had performed the Black Sacrament and arranging things on our end, even if it did involve a lot more paperwork.

You know what? Sithis be damned, the Night Mother be damn, I wanted to live my own life for a while! Have a little adventure, make some enemies, perhaps even join another guild. Start out anew, just a simple rookie being given all the mind-numbingly boring jobs and working my way up in an organisation once more. What was there to do once you had clawed your way to the top? Not much, I can tell you that.

The door clanged against the wall, interrupting my thoughts. I heard a scraping of metal boots on the stone floor as a guard shuffled into the jail, looking angry and frustrated.

"Hey!" I called out from my perch on the scratchy blanket in my dank cell, arms crossed and brow furrowed, leaning against the wall and trying my best to look threatening.

"I don't talk to prisoners," the jailor growled, shoving a tray through a flap in the bottom of the door. Whatever it was that was on there certainly didn't look edible, and my stomach gave a horrible squirm at the thought of eating it.

"Can't you at least tell me what I'm in here for?" I asked, yelling as the Imperial moved down the corridor.

"Drunk and disorderly conduct," the guard muttered as he passed my cell. I grinned, flopping back down onto the hard and lumpy bed, inwardly wincing as one of said lumps ground into my spine Drunk and disorderly, huh? Well then, I'd be out of here in a few days, and then I'd be back to my horribly boring job, wishing for some adventure once more. I almost wished I could make like Alval Uvani and make a living as a "travelling merchant." Then I could simply pass through Bravil once a week, picking up the contracts and heading to Cheydinhal on "business". That way I'd get to see more of Cyrodiil, hopefully coming across some adventure on the way, or at least highwaymen and bandits. That'd be fun, and I could try out that new shock spell I'd just bought...

I'd have to mention the idea to Arquen once I got back to the Sanctuary, though I doubt she'd let me. That woman was damnably protective after what happened with the Traitor, and she barely even let me out of her sight when I was at home.

Ah, what am I _talking _about? I woman isn't my keep, and I'm her superior! I can just _order _her to do what I want!

-*-

"Take this. It's from a friend."

That was the first thing I heard when I stepped out of the Imperial Legion Compound in the Prison District. The first thing I saw was the most bitter and angry face I had ever seen, and a wrinkled blue hand proffering a note. I looked at her, then at the note suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to take anything when I had no idea what it was. The Dunmer sighed, holding it out further.

"I don't know, I just deliver them! Take the damn thing already, I have things to do," she muttered angrily, practically forcing the piece of paper into my hand. Then the woman marched off, disappearing through the gates and onto the bridge of the city isle.

I sighed, unfolding the crumpled paper in my hand, smoothing it out and taking a look.

-------

_**I can offer you greater rewards and less time in prison. If you are interested, come to the Garden of Dareloth in the Imperial City's Waterfront district at midnight. Present this note and all shall be made clear.**_

_**The Gray Fox **_

-------

The Garden of Dareloth, huh? I may just have to take a look. I never could stand leaving a mystery unsolved, even the slightest abnormality had to be investigated, though it normally lead to a dead end.

To the Garden of Dareloth it was.

-*-

Now whatever could the mysterious Thieves Guild want with little old me? I was hardly anyone important – in their eyes, of course – just a Dunmer arrested for being drunk and disorderly, not that I _remembered _that little fact...

I strolled down the tunnel leading to the Waterfront District, whistling tunelessly. Hopefully, there would be a little more time before Arquen would come looking for me, fetching Altmer, I hope she gets killed one of these days. She's young, and if she doesn't die an unnatural death, I have centuries of working with her to look forward to.

Sithis strike me dead where I stand. I would prefer that over putting up with _her._

It was nearing midnight, the sky cloudless and full of stars as I approached the Garden, lending what little light they provided to the world below. Up ahead, I could see a soft circle of golden torchlight and, knowing that must be the place, headed towards it. Squinting, I could see a male Redguard standing in the middle of the group, an Argonian and Bosmer standing to either side. I sighed, pressing a palm to my forehead in frustration. No one had said there would be _competition._

Seeing me approach, the Redguard looked up, glaring at me, before asking rather rudely, "Do I know you?" I scowled at him, inwardly rolling my eyes at the impertinence of youth. I merely held out the note in response, and he took a quick glance before opening his mouth once more.

"Ah, yes. Another scoundrel who served time in an Imperial jail. The Gray Fox is offering you a chance to join the Thieves Guild," he said condescendingly, as if he had so much more important things to do than be shepherding potential members around. Well, if he didn't want to, he didn't have to. It was fine by me. The minute that s'wit had opened his mouth I had taken a dislike to him.

"Everyone is here. Let's begin," he began, addressing the three of us waving his hands around importantly. "Each of you is seeking membership in the Thieves Guild."

Hold on a second! Did I say that? Did you head me say that, you fetcher? I was merely here because curiosity had brought me this far, nothing more!

Oh, but it was tempting. To once again be out there, sneaking through the dark, _doing _something for a change...

No killing, but it was as close as I could get without merely tracking some undeserving victim down and slaying them instead. I certainly didn't want to do that, as you never know when someone might have some vital information needed. Besides, Arquen was loathe to let me out on my own.

"The Thieves Guild is not a myth." Oh, so he was continuing, was he? Some great exposition detailing the entire history of the Guild, how far back it went, how prestigious is was? I yawned, partially from fatigue, but mostly from boredom.

"We are followers of the Gray Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test."

What test? All I did was get arrested for making a public spectacle of myself. And here I thought they were picky.

"It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest."

Oh, great, a race for the finish line, huh? Why am I even bothering? This will get me nowhere, and the Sanctuary at least has minions to boss around. I'd almost rather be there with Arquen.

Almost. But my curiosity had been piqued, and there was no stopping it. I was going to find out exactly where this guild could take me.

"That's not fair!" The Argonian exclaimed, and I snorted. Dearie, hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?

"Methredel, you know the rules. However, for Amusei and the newcomer, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild."

"Ha! I'll have it before sunrise!" The Bosmer – Methredel – exclaimed, punching her fist into the air. Oh would you now? Not if I could help it, sweetie.

"Its somewhere in the Imperial City," Armand continued. "The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them. One more thing. You cannot kill each other during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers."

Oh aren't we now? I certainly know of one exception to this.

Well, it looks like I'm off to find a diary.


	2. Chapter 2: May the Best Thief Win

_Chapter Two: May the Best Thief Win_

-*-

Methredel started running, Amusei shouting something about the Elven Gardens District, though I was hesitant to believe him. Probably trying to mislead the Bosmer and I. It certainly wouldn't suprise me; these Thieves Guild people seemed like shady, deceptive types.

Then again, who was I to judge? I was the Listener of the _Dark Brotherhood, _for Sithis' sake! I think I had my fair share of shady and deceptive moments.

Now, didn't Christophe say something about beggars? I could understand why they would have information; after a while they just seems like part of the scenery. Wretched and miserable, but not _people. _I guess this would be a good case of 'the walls have ears'.

There was a person sleeping on a bedroll nearby, curled up in the cold with a small sack next to the worn and mouldy blankets. I strode over to the wretched thing, nudging him with my foot. He woke with a start, staring up at me fearfully. I grinned fearsomely, having fun with the little act.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Amantius Allectus' house, would you?" I growled, looming over the beggar. He whimpered, shrinking back into his rotted blankets.

"Its in the Temple District," he muttered. I smiled sweetly at him – _too _sweetly – and tossed him five coins from my purse before striding swiftly away towards the long tunnel leading from the Waterfront to Temple District. Halfway there I broke into a run, my feet flying across stone slippery from rainfall, sincerely hoping I wouldn't fall and smash my skull on the pavement.

I could see Methredel up ahead, just a little way away, racing for the Temple District as well. I grinned, calling a spell that would drain her speed to my fingertips, as well as one that would fortify my own. Armand said we couldn't kill the other competitors, but he never said anything about a little sabotage.

Ahead of me, the Bosmer cried out, stumbling a little as I raced ahead. On my way past, my hand brushed her shoulder, a burden spell worming its way down my arm and through her leather cuirass. Suddenly, she couldn't move, a great weight pressing her down into the ground.

Well, that was half the competition taken care of already, though I doubted the Argonian would prove much of a challenge. Though I may not be the sneakiest person in existence, but I was a powerful mage; something that seemed rare in this land.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, I burst through the gates, almost tumbling headfirst into an Imperial Legion Guard with a ridiculous helmet on. Again, grace was not one of my strong points. The Imperial reeled back, annoyance clear on his features, and all of a sudden an idea struck me. I reached for his arm, helping him regain his balance, before letting a nervous and panicked mask creep over my features.

"Sir, do you know where Amantius Allectus lives? It's important!" I exclaimed, practically hanging off his arm. The man leered at me, eyes skimming over my body. He probably thought I was some innocent young maiden, the way I was acting. Just try something, Imperial pig; I'm old enough to be your great-grandmother. A fireball spell started to tingle in my fingers, but I resisted the urge to incinerate the fetcher.

"I might do, but what are you doing out so late at night? Something bad might happen to a pretty girl like you," the guard said, wrapping meaty fingers around my wrist. I backed up a little, wanting to be away from the man as quickly as possible. Struggling to keep my act in place, I peered tearfully up at him.

"I'm a friend of his cousin's, and I've come all the way from Morrowind to deliver a message. Its his father, sir...he was murdered. By the Morag Tong, so you can understand that there's nothing that can be done." I trailed off, choking on imaginary tears. "Please, I have to tell him. I swore I would as soon as I got here. You wouldn't ask me to break a promise, would you?"

The soldier shook his head, saying that he wouldn't force me to do that, and escorted me straight to Allectus' front door.

The diary was an easy find after that, simply sitting in a drawer in his desk. I made my exit out a window, wary that the Legion officer might still be near the door.

Returning to Armand, I gave him the book, and he informed me of the rules of the Thieves Guild, granting me the rank of Pickpocket.

And then my life was exciting once more.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, these chapters will be quite short, and each one will be about a quest in the game. The end might be a couple, or just a very long one, and they'll be longer as we progress through the story.**


End file.
